


Snow

by KpFullmetal



Series: Seventeen Imagines/Scenarios [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Hansol | Vernon - Freeform, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups - Freeform, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua - Freeform, Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi - Freeform, Lee Chan | Dino - Freeform, Lee Jihoon | Woozi - Freeform, Lee Seokmin | DK - Freeform, Other, Seventeen - Freeform, Wen Jun Hui | Jun - Freeform, Xu Ming Hao | The8 - Freeform, boo seungkwan - Freeform, new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpFullmetal/pseuds/KpFullmetal
Summary: Woozi and you are spending one of the rare days off he has together at your apartment.  Things are going well until something gets out, threatening to ruin your day and maybe even your relationship.  But you won't let that happen so easily.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> You get to pick the color of Jihoon's hair since he changes it so often.

Monotonously, you plucked at your cellphone screen. Unamused by the apps and websites you frequented most often. You choppily kicked the covers off your person, setting your feet onto the cold, wooden floor of your apartment. There had to be something that could entertain you.

You aimlessly wandered over to the minifridge located just feet away from your bed. Peering inside you mentally cursed at yourself for wanting food at a time like this and begrudgingly reached for a water bottle. Plotting yourself back onto your bed, you allowed the sleeve of your baggy shirt to lazy slip down your shoulder, revealing the smooth (color) skin that hid underneath. You drowsily attempted at uncapping the water bottle in your hands. Sadly, body strength was no on your side at the moment and you blatantly failed at unscrewing the stubborn, plastic cap.

The coolness of the water left your hand as the bottle was removed from your being. You looked up at the sound of the cap’s defeat.

“Thank you.” You cooed, reaching for the bottle only to have it swiped away at the last second. You whined in disapproval as the man in front of you took the first hundred drops of water from the bottle. Sighing contently, he passed the bottle back to you. With a criticizing mumble you received it and took a few sips, screwing the cap back on before setting it on the bedside table.

You returned your attention to the man in front of you. Having just taken a shower, Jihoon draped his towel, wet from his hair, over his bare shoulders. His slim physique makes him appear almost fragile. As if you could break him from a singular embrace. However, you knew that was not the case. Despite his stature, he was surprisingly strong. His leanness was simply thanks to the multitude of hours he spent each day rehearsing and learning dances.

Unknowingly, he caught your eye and displayed a playful smirk. “See something you like?”

You jumped lightly at his voice and looked up to meet his gaze. Amusement swam in his eyes as you took in his features. The soft jawline, the smooth transition from brow bone to nasal bridge line, the two dimples that stirred your heart when he smiled. Returning a loving gander, you let out a content sigh. 

“Yeah.”

Jihoon’s ears reddened at your reply, fully expecting you to scoff in disgust or throw a pillow his way for his overconfident statement. He turned away and cleared his throat, his embarrassment catching his tongue. “Well that was unexpected.”

You shrugged, allowing your sleeve to fall farther off your shoulder. “I like to throw a curveball here and there. Besides, seeing you made me feel better.”

He turned back to you with a concerned look on his face. After all these years he was more than aware that your mental status could become imbalanced from time to time. “Are you, all right?” He inquired softly.

“Oh, yeah. I’m perfectly okay. Just bored.” You replied.

Chuckling, Jihoon took a seat on the bed beside you. “So, what do want to do then?” The playful look returned to his eyes. “We could go a round or—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Lover Boy.” You scoffed, pushing him off the bed. “Go put some clothes on.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” He groaned as he stood up from the floor. “And for your information, I am wearing clothes.” Gesturing to the plaid boxers covering his hips.

Another laugh escaped your lips. “Just, get out of here.” You shooed.

Jihoon let out a sigh. “Alright, but you owe me a movie after this.”

“Duly noted.”

With that Jihoon turn on his heel and threw the wet towel back over his shoulder in a dramatic fashion before strutting confidently out of the room. You couldn’t help but laugh at his mischievously playful personality. At the beginning of your relationship, he was nothing like that. He was always very reserved, shyly grasping your hand when the other members of his band weren’t looking and immediately letting go as soon as one of them turned their gaze his direction.

Now, he was much more confident. Though your dates were reserved to your apartment, Pledis, or Seventeen’s dorm; it wasn’t uncommon to find the two of you cuddled together in the corner of the room, your legs folded over his lap as the two of you played on your phones or watched a movie. In fact, it was almost a guarantee now-of-days. You had become his favorite past time, spending every moment he can with you. Sharing music he worked on exhaustedly with you, teaching you the choreography for their newest comeback, and his personal favorite: listening to you. Your voice had such an affect on him. On bad days, he would request a song title before laying his head on your lap. Stroking his hair, you would hum the melody to the best of your abilities. This would usually lead to him falling asleep on your legs. Which is adorable and all, but you’ve suffered through many a leg cramp during those times. But you would never complain and never deny him a moment of peace. 

Over the years you became his escape from the tough reality of his job. The other members of Seventeen often filled you in on the stressors of his idol life. Because he would never really open up to you about them. According to him you had enough to worry about with university and your occupation that he didn’t want you to worry about him too. Which, while thoughtful, is one of your least favorite traits of his. But he’s quiet and stubborn, and you wanted to respect his privacy.

The relationship between the two of you was a happy one. But it was by no means perfect. With the increasingly busy schedule Pledis placed the boys under, the chances you actually got to see Jihoon in person were few and far between. Most nights were spent video chatting or texting during his breaks. Sometimes, however, days would pass before you would receive so much as a text from him. Every time it was the same message, a simple “I love you” followed by either a selfie or some kind of gif Jihoon had deemed as “romantic”. But he meant it every time and you knew it. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was his feelings for you. Even after all these years, his flame for you never died; only grew.

Smiling sheepishly, you returned your attention to the small black screen in your hand. Tapping it awake, you scrolled through the applications, hoping to find something to distract you while Jihoon was getting dressed. Your scrolling came to a stop as your finger grazed across the Snow app icon, opening it unintentionally. Too lazy to exit out and continue scrolling, you decided to take up your time with selfies and cute filters.

After a few minutes, Jihoon walks back into your room. This time fully clothed and brushing his teeth. However, you were too engrossed in yourself to notice his newfound presence. Judging by the amount of cute faces you were showing your cellphone, he figured you had to be on Snow. You always expressed to him how adorable the filters were and always made a point to send him especially adorable selfies with said filters.

He cringed harshly as he heard the cursed lyrics of “Oppaya” echo through the room. He hated that song, mentally scarred from all the times he was forced into acting sweetly for the audience or cameras. But there you were, happily torturing him with adorable facial expressions and an obnoxious soundtrack. He had to put a stop to it.

Removing the toothbrush from his mouth, he approached the bed you were sitting on. He looked at you for a split second before leaning down, pushing you sideways onto the bed as his lips collided harshly with your cheek. You squealed playfully as he peppered your face with toothpaste covered kisses. Eventually, he gave your face mercy but continued his attack at your waist. Tickling your sides, causing you to squirm and release your phone onto the covers; Oppaya still playing from the speakers.

“Uncle, uncle.” You cried, tapping out.

Jihoon released you and stood up, watching you continue to squirm as you searched for your phone. Once you retrieved it from the covers you sat up and glared at the man above you exhaustedly.

“What was that for?” You panted.

“You were too cute.” He replied, simply.

You scoffed as you turned your attention to your phone, unlocking it to review the video you had just taken. Sure enough, there you were, bombarding the camera with cute expression after cute expression when suddenly a body enters the frame, knocking you to the bed and covering your face in sloppy kisses. At this point the phone is still in your hand, allowing you to capture everything that was going on. But seconds later Jihoon sits up, trapping your legs under his hips as he reaches for your stomach. You see a split second of convulsing before your phone falls backwards onto the sheets. Muffled squeals can be heard in the background while the music continues to blare. Eventually, the screen tosses back to your face and the music restarts, signaling the end of the video. 

Smiling, you pass your phone to Jihoon for him to view. He chuckles continuously through the short video, handing it back to you once it had finished.

“That was cute, you should save it.” He commented.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to?”

“Fair enough.”

“Do you think I could share this on my story?” You inquired.

Jihoon thought for a few moments in debate. “I mean,” he started, “I don’t see why not, your camera quality isn’t the best so it’s not very obvious that it’s me.”

“Fair enough.”

Watching the video again you pressed the “Text” button. The video tinted a darker shade as a large cursor appeared on your screen. You captioned the video “I got attacked by a bear” before sending it off to your story.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour passes, and you find yourselves cuddled up on your bed, tenderly enjoying the movie you were about halfway through with. The screen of your silenced phone lit up, alerting you to the arrival of a notification. Glancing down, you saw it was a text from your best friend. However, you were too engrossed in the movie to tear your attention away from the TV screen.

Readjusting yourself you snuggled in closer to Jihoon, resting your head on his shoulder as you tangle his legs with yours. You hear the creak of the headboard as he relaxes into you, wrapping his arms lightly around your waist and pulling yourself closer to him. He places a chaste kiss on the top of your head before replacing his lips with his chin. Becoming his headrest was a certainty that you learned to expect every time the two of you cuddled.

Another blinding light shined from your cellphone. Heaving a sigh, you reached towards it and casually placed it face down on the covers. Jihoon, noticing your annoyance, decides to commentate.

“Are you sure you can let that go unanswered?”

You looked up at him and smiled gently, “It’s only (name). They probably just want to hang out. If it were really important, they would call.”

“Alright.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie finished with you in a mass of tears. Jihoon didn’t want to admit it, but it had gotten to him as well. During the last thirty minutes or so he had pulled you between his legs, holding onto you tightly as he continued to rest his head on top of yours. Light sniffling was audible from directly above you and you were almost certain your hair had dampened during the final scene.

“There, there.” Jihoon cooed, running a hand through your (h/c) hair,

“Shut up.” You whined. “I don’t want to be comforted by the likes of you. You cried too.”

“Did not.”

“My hair tells me otherwise.”

He scoffed at your final statement, knowing that you had caught him. “It was a good movie though, right?” He said warmly, pulling you in to a relaxed hug.

You wrapped your arms around his waist, still sniffling. “It was the best. It’s too bad we couldn’t see it in theatres together though.”

“I know.”

The two of you remained this way for a while, simply finding comfort in each other’s presence. Calming down, you buried your face into his chest and breathed in his scent. Everything about him calmed you down. From the way he smelled to the way his exhales skirted across your hair and ears when you held onto him.

All too soon, however, the atmosphere was ruined when the phone in Jihoon’s pocket vibrated violently. Successfully returning the two of you to reality. Jihoon let out a sigh as he released you from his embrace and fished his phone from his pocket. Fixing your hair, you turned your attention towards locating your own phone, picking it up, and unlocking it to respond to-

“Shit.” You mumbled, shocked at the total number of notifications of your phone.

20 text messages from multiple persons, 3 missed calls from (name), and 62 other social media notifications.

“Something’s not right.” You mentioned to Jihoon as you turned to face him.

Jihoon remained as he was, staring down at his phone, not even recognizing that you had just spoken to him. You reached over and touched his forearm gently, causing him to jump a little. “Are you okay?”

“We fucked up.” He muttered through an exasperated exhale. “We really fucked up.”

You took his face in your hands and turned him so his eyes met yours. Fear totally encapsulated his expression, shaking you up whenever the two of you made eye contact. He looked away and removed your hands from his face with his own, folding them tightly into his grasp.

“The video.” He started, “Someone saw it, became curious, and somehow managed to save it. It’s been uploaded to several different social media platforms.” You watch the love of your life curl over, bringing his hands up to his forehead; still holding on to your own. His voice shook as he spoke. “It’s out. We’re out.”

With that last phrase your eyes dilated in disbelief. As if by instinct you moved closer towards your distraught lover, removing your hand from his and cradling him into your lap. You had never seen him so frightened before. All the years of work he had put in to making you stayed safe and undetected from his world were gone. Balled up and thrown in the trash like the many sheets of lyrics he had chucked over the years. It was all gone; shattered.

You hummed softly over his gasping as you felt hot tears fall onto your bare legs. He clutched onto your shirt as if his life depended on it. Like a small child afraid to lose his mother.

You made it a point to stay as calm as possible. This was going to happen eventually, you knew. The fear was always there, hiding in the deep space of your mind. So many sleepless nights had been spent thinking about how it would happen. And now that it had, it felt so surreal. But you were surprisingly calm. You were scared, for sure. But Jihoon was far more terrified than you were. You had to keep it together for his sake as well as your own. 

A hand ventured to his hair. Gently, you ran your fingers through his (color) locks; letting your nails glide against his smooth scalp. After a few moments you ceased but didn’t remove your hand. You pressed your body into his own, letting your head fall onto his shoulder.

“We’ll be alright.” You muttered, rubbing circles into his back. “Seventeen will be alright. You will be alright. And I will be alright.”

His tearful eyes met yours as you cradled his face in your hands, bringing his face into view. He was no longer quivering, but tears still fell from his ducts and the sniffling still remained. Using your thumbs, you cleared the tears falling onto his cheeks. Tears threatened to fall onto your own as you looked down at the man you loved, broken. However, you tried your best to muster a light smile.

“Everything will be fine. You’ll see.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Jihoon questioned, bringing a hand up to catch the tears falling from your eyes.

You sniff. “Because I have an amazing boyfriend who will protect everyone.”

Jihoon lets out a low leveled laugh. Finally, it seems like we’re going to be alright. Like everything will be okay.

His phone vibrates again, stirring on the wooden floor. But this time the buzzing continues. Jihoon pulls away from you, collecting himself before reaching over to inspect his phone. You watch as his emotions fall again and he grasps at your hand to keep himself calm. The name “CEO” briefly flashes onto your retinas, causing you to squeeze his hand tightly. He takes a deep breath before sliding the green icon to the right and placing the speaker to his ear.

“Yes, sir.”

A series of quickly spoken words can be heard from the other side of the line. Jihoon cringes slightly, signaling the chew he was getting. He looks back at you as if trying to send a telepathic message. But you didn’t need telepathy to know what he was asking.

His deep eyes were coated in worry. He wanted to keep you out of the spotlight. Out of the toxic world he lived in. Safe from the freaks and crazies that fed the industry he composed for. But now, all of it was shattered from a stupid Snow update you had figured wouldn’t have made a difference in the world. You were about to be forced into the world he tried so hard to protect you from.

You contemplated only for a brief moment, having thought of this scenario hundreds of times over the past several years. “Tell them the truth.” You announced confidently. “I’m tired of hiding. I know you want to protect me, but I’m going to be thrown into this industry one way or another.”

Jihoon’s concerned stare continued as he attempted to make sense of the situation. You showed your confidence, not allowing yourself to reflect the same worry back towards him. Slowly, you see the worry leave his face as he realizes that there was no use arguing with you when your mind is so set. Your lover’s gaze turned from yours as he replaced the phone to his ear.

“Yes, sir. It is true.” He states into the phone plainly. Hoping his nervousness was not evident in his voice.

The voice continued to speak rapidly on the other line, the tone being at least half a step higher from the previous. Jihoon closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to the badgery of insults he was receiving. Yes, he was aware that this put his brothers at risk. Yes, he was aware that allowing for something like this to get so out of hand was irresponsible. But he didn’t care, he loved you.

Recognizing his discomfort, you gave his hand a squeeze. He squeezed back, making your fingertips red with anxiety.

He cleared his throat. “Sir, if I may.” He interrupted. The other line went silent. “I understand the worry and risk and I agree it was naïve of us to believe posting a video like that would be okay. But the love I have for (name) is anything but irresponsible. We have tried so hard to keep it under wraps for so many years without a single hiccup. But personally, I’m tired of ‘at home’ dates. I’m tired of not getting to take them out in public and I’m tired of the endless Skype calls and FaceTimes I have to make just to see her face.” As he continues, the grip on your hand slowly decreases as he relaxes into the call. With blood flow re-administered to your reddened fingers, your heart pounds. “I’m confident that I can protect both Seventeen and (name) from the horrors you are so concerned of. I’ve been doing it for so many years already. The only change is people will know she exists.”

Jihoon finishes, letting out a silent sigh. The voice on the other side continues, but softer and slower this time.

You curled yourself into his body, his arm instinctively slinging itself across your shoulders.

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I understand.

“Thank you, sir.” Are the final words to leave his mouth before he removes the phone from his ear and, with a shaky hand, presses the end call button.

Alleviated of the stress that had accumulated on his shoulders over the past 4 years, he practically crumbled around you onto the floor. You quickly followed, wrapping your arms around his fetal form to comfort him. His hands latch onto your arm pulling it close to him. You cooed, reaching with your free arm to tangle your hand in his hair once again.

After a few minutes, you felt him relax into your form and you pulled away. “Is everything okay? Did it work out?” You questioned softly.

He brought his head up, wet, black eyes matching with your glassy (e/c) ones. Shyly, he flashed you a smile.

“Yeah.” He mumbled. “Things worked out fine. You and I are going to be out. A statement will be released to the public within the next hour. And we’re going to have to approach the media before the paparazzi gets too out of hand around the dorm. I’m sorry, but you’re going to be stuck with me for a few days.”

You rolled your eyes. “What a travesty.”

Jihoon stood up, dusting off the shins of his pant legs. You followed suit, helping replace his newly disheveled hair. “How soon will we be leaving?” You inquired playfully, looking Jihoon up and down to make sure he was at least decent enough for media exposure.

He let out a warm sigh, turning to face you lovingly. Gently, he runs his hands up and down your arms before migrating them to your shoulders; recovering your exposed shoulder on the trip up. His warm thumbs rubbed circles around your collarbones, eliciting a peaceful sigh from you before he spoke up.

“As soon as you’re looking decent.” He spouted with a playful smirk, bringing up a hand to fuss with your already fuzzy hair.

You shot him a look. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

“Absolutely nothing.” He whistled as he walked out of your room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first time writing a Seventeen fanfiction as well as my first time posting on AO3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought in the comments! I'm considering turning this into a Seventeen Imagines kind of deal so if you have any requests, please share them with me!
> 
> Have a nice day! ^-^


End file.
